<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parents Day by Emcee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122955">Parents Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee'>Emcee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Nyazian Prophecies: Revamped Season One [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Adoption, Birthday, Boy Slayer, Circle of the Black Thorn, Connor Deserves Happiness, Demons, F/M, Good Demons, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Canon Compliant, Nyazian Scrolls, Poor Connor, Secret Identity, University, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virtual Season/Series, Watchers' Council (BtVS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Connor's twentieth birthday. His parents are coming to visit and he wants to keep them away from the dangerous parts of his life. But Connor becomes disturbed when Lawrence and Colleen Reilly are not the only parents to visit... And Connor is the only one who can see them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel (BtVS) &amp; Connor (AtS), Connor &amp; Daniel Holtz (AtS), Connor (AtS) &amp; Andrew Wells, Connor (AtS) &amp; Darla (BtVS), Connor (AtS)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Nyazian Prophecies: Revamped Season One [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/35765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor rushed around the living room. He picked up an empty pizza box and balanced it on top of the pile of books he carried. "Okay, the kitchen is done. Still need to finish the living room. I've got my room and the bathroom still to do..."</p>
<p>Andrew, Salome and Jamie were sitting on the couch. <em>Jeopardy!</em> was on the television. Jamie held a bag of chips in his hands. Occasionally, he would take a handful out and munch on them.</p>
<p>Connor leaned over the couch and snatched the bag of chips from Jamie. "Hey!" Jamie's head snapped back to glare at Connor. He held his hand out expectantly. "Those were my snacks!"</p>
<p>"And now they're garbage." Connor crumpled the bag and set it on top of his pile. He glowered at his friend. "You're going to get crumbs all over the couch."</p>
<p>"It's my couch!" Jamie protested, gesturing around the room at all of the furniture he-- or rather his father-- had paid for. "You know, you never got this freaked out when your parents came to visit the dorm."</p>
<p>"I'm not freaked out!" Connor snapped, knowing it was an utter and complete lie. "I'm just being extra conscientious."</p>
<p>Salome craned her neck so she looked over the back of the couch, her long purple hair hanging down. She looked at Connor upside-down. "You know, Ace... I think you are freaked out."</p>
<p>Grunting, Connor opened the trash bag and tossed out the pizza box and chips. He cradled the books to his chest. He could feel the nervous waves going through him. "I'm not freaked out. But if I <em>was</em> freaked out, it would be because when my parents were visiting me in the dorm, I didn't have weapons and scrolls and apocalyptic evil to hide from them." He waved his hand dismissively at his friends. "Just go back to your show. I've got it covered."</p>
<p>Salome and Jamie looked at Connor for a long time. They then looked at each other. With a twin shrug of their shoulders, they turned their attention back to the television.</p>
<p>Connor raced to Andrew's room and came back out with his arms free. He ran his fingers through his hair, scanning the room for more signs of mess. "All right... Now where to go..."</p>
<p>With a snap of his fingers, he pointed to the large axes and swords leaning against the kitchen island. "Okay, those definitely have to go."</p>
<p>"I'd like to make it a true Daily Double," a contestant on the television said.</p>
<p>Andrew let out a small squeal. He then buried his face in Salome's shoulder. "I can't watch. I get too nervous for them. This is why I can't watch ice skating."</p>
<p>Furrowing her brow, Salome used a single finger to push Andrew away. "You're a very strange man."</p>
<p>She got up, walking around the couch and blocked Connor's path. He stopped, frowning deeply. "Salome, you're in my way. I need to get to the axes."</p>
<p>Salome smiled tightly at him. "Ace, you're acting like a crazy person."</p>
<p>"Okay, I'm a freaked out crazy person," Connor sighed, rolling his eyes. It seemed like no one was going to give him a break on his nerves. "I have a lot of things to do. Now, if you wouldn't mind--"</p>
<p>"Ace, Ace..." Salome brought her hands up, gently cradling his face. Her expression changed from one of exasperation to one of calm. She took a deep breath. "Just relax. Breathe. You've been running around here like a maniac. Your parents aren't going to be here until tomorrow afternoon. Jamie, Andy and I will help you hide all of the implements of world save-age. But you need to <em>calm down</em>."</p>
<p>Connor reached up, taking Salome's hands and pulling them away from him. The touch was soothing to him, but Connor didn't really want to be calm. "Salome, you don't understand what this is like."</p>
<p>Salome shrugged, looking a bit disappointed that Connor had moved away from her. "Well, yeah... I don't understand, considering my parents are demons and... Y'know... Dead. I know you want to keep this from them, but freaking out isn't going to do anything."</p>
<p>With the show now over, Jamie shut off the television. "I thought Lawrence and Colleen knew you had superpowers and that's why they took you to Wolfram and Hart."</p>
<p>"How much did you learn from that file your dad gave you?" Connor asked slowly. Jamie was way too informed on Connor's former life for his comfort.</p>
<p>"More than I ever wanted to know about you," Jamie retorted. Well, that didn't make Connor feel any better. Jamie got to his feet and clapped Connor on the shoulder. "So what's the deal?"</p>
<p>"They know I'm strong and can't be killed by a van running me down." Connor shrugged, shaking his head. He thought back on the summer he'd spent with his parents following the discovery of his memories. It had been so strange, being with them. It felt like he was living with strangers, but also like he'd known them his whole life. "But the demon thing... They've blocked that out. They think it's high adrenaline or testosterone or something sciencey like that."</p>
<p>Salome scrunched up her nose in a way that Connor usually found pretty adorable. "Who would ever believe you have high testosterone? Can you even <em>grow</em> facial hair?"</p>
<p>"Salome, I usually love our witty banter." Connor touched her hair briefly before pushing past her. He didn't have time to find her adorable. "But I have things to do."</p>
<p>Salome pouted and swooned dramatically. "If there's no time for banter, then I have no reason for living."</p>
<p>Connor picked up the weaponry in the kitchen, hefting them all up at once with little effort. "All right, now here are the ground rules... Since as far as my parents know, nothing has happened with my powers since April, we don't talk about it. While they are here, there will be no mention of them. Andrew, you are a graduate student who has moved in here. You can be studying whatever you want, but I think keep it simple. Maybe history?"</p>
<p>Andrew saluted. "I can do that."</p>
<p>Turning to Jamie, Connor's eyes softened. His stomach twisted to even bring it up, but he knew it was something that had to be addressed. "As far as my parents know, Jules was killed in a car accident."</p>
<p>Jamie swallowed hard and nodded. Connor could plainly see the pain on his face. "Yeah. That-- That works."</p>
<p>Connor gave him a small, reassuring smile. He hated causing Jamie an undue pain, but his parents had to be told something about their other roommate. Hearing she was sacrificed by her father to a demon cult wasn't going to work. "Okay... What else? Any calls to or from the Watcher's Council will be taken in your room, Andrew. No translating prophecies at the kitchen table. And absolutely, positively no demons will meet them."</p>
<p>Salome nodded slowly. She smiled tightly and walked towards the door, her head down. "All right then. So I guess I'll see you guys on Monday?"</p>
<p>Connor realized his mistake only after she reacted to it. He dropped the weapons, which clattered heavily against the floor. He ran to stop her, taking her hands. "Salome. I didn't mean it like that." He sighed, squeezing her hands gently. "I sometimes forget you're a demon."</p>
<p>With a bitter laugh, Salome shook her head. The pain in her icy blue eyes was clear. "No you don't. But it's cool, Ace. You want to protect them. I'll patrol while you're off being the dutiful son."</p>
<p>"Sal, I really didn't mean..." Connor started. He wanted his parents to meet Salome. With all of the things he was feeling for her, it seemed natural they should. But she was so closely tied to everything he wanted them to be away from.</p>
<p>Salome pulled her hands away from Connor. She leaned in. "Chill, Ace. Quit while you're behind. It's cool." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I hope you have a nice visit with your family."</p>
<p>She pulled back and waved to Andrew and Jamie. "Andrew. Jamie... You two make sure our boy here doesn't go cardiac arrest on us."</p>
<p>Frowning, Connor took another step towards Salome. "Sal--"</p>
<p>Salome silently gave a small shake of her head to Connor. She turned, waving her hand as she walked out the door. She shut the door behind herself.</p>
<p>Connor wanted to go after her. He really did. But he knew that she was giving him an out when it came to all of the demon stuff in his life. He needed to focus on that. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to hide those axes."</p>
<p>He picked the axes off the floor and pushed past Andrew and Jamie. He walked to his room and went inside. He knelt down, shoving the axes under his bed.</p>
<p>"Are you really that ashamed of me?"</p>
<p>Connor's head jerked up, surprised by the comment. His eyes grew wide and his mouth gaped open. He stared at the man looking down on him.</p>
<p>"Hi..." He swallowed hard, not understanding how he could be seeing what was in front of him, but there he was all the same. "...Dad."</p>
<p>Angel smirked down at him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>The Nyazian Prophecies</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Parents Day</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Trying to hide all of your nasty little secrets from June and Ward, huh?" Angel's smirk was absolutely feral as he cocked his head, regarding Connor with a wicked gleam.</p>
<p>Connor slowly rose to his feet. His light blue eyes were trained on Angel. He looked to the window and saw it was closed and locked, as he always left it. "How the hell did you get in here?"</p>
<p>"Now, I know I raised you better than that," Angel chuckled, taking a step towards Connor.</p>
<p>"You didn't raise me at all," Connor snapped, stepping back, his knees hitting the back of the bed. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes I wonder if you really are my son." Angel shook his head, tutting softly. He glanced towards the bedroom door. "See, my son wouldn't be so much of a pansy ass, letting that hot little demon walk out the door. She <em>really </em>likes you. And you're happy with just a few kisses? Can't say I understand why... I guess Cordy really did a number on you, didn't she?"</p>
<p>Connor felt his heart sink at the mention of Cordelia. Angel never would have done that to him. As conflicted as his feelings were about his father, he never, ever would have brought up what happened with Cordelia. "Angelus."</p>
<p>"I personally thought it would take you longer to figure it out." Angelus laughed coldly again. He held his arms open, grinning broadly. "Don't you have a hug for Daddy?"</p>
<p>With lightning fast speed, Connor reached under the bed and pulled out one of the axes. He lunged at Angelus, swinging. When it came to Angelus, he knew the rules. Angel told him not to hesitate. But the blade of his axe didn't hit flesh. He turned around slowly to see Angelus now stood behind him.</p>
<p>"You have to be quicker than that, son." Angelus shrugged before laughing uproariously. "Guess you'll never be as good as me."</p>
<p>The door opened and Andrew came in, carrying Salome's crossbow. "Connor, I found a crossbow under the desk. You have any room to hide it in here?"</p>
<p>Connor looked at Andrew. He then pointed to Angelus. "Andrew, point it at--"</p>
<p>"Do you have any room in your closet?" Andrew asked, keeping perfectly calm. He walked right past Angelus, opening Connor's closet. "I'd put it in mine, but I have a recurring nightmare of these things going off while I'm asleep. I heard about Miss Kitty Fantastico."</p>
<p>Connor looked at Angelus, who continued to smirk at Connor. Slowly, Connor pulled his gaze away from Angelus to look at Andrew. "You don't see..."</p>
<p>Andrew looked around the room, confused. His brow furrowed. "What am I supposed to see?"</p>
<p>Connor locked eyes with Angelus again. Angelus crossed his arms tightly over his chest and he gave a shrug. Connor gestured to the closet. "There should be some room in my closet. I can put it away. I just need to move some stuff. Put it on my bed and I'll take care of it."</p>
<p>"Are you all right?" Andrew frowned at Connor.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," Connor muttered. He kept his eyes trained on Angelus. He knew it wasn't all right, but how was he supposed to explain what was happening to Andrew? He would think Connor was insane.</p>
<p>Andrew placed the crossbow on the bed. He slowly backed out of the room, still watching Connor suspiciously. "If you need anything, I'll be in the living room."</p>
<p>Connor kept glaring at Angelus. He barely processed the door closing behind Andrew. He swallowed hard. "He can't see you, can he?"</p>
<p>"All for you." Angelus' smirk grew more sinister.</p>
<p>Connor shook his head slowly. He thought back on the last time he'd seen one of his parents when no one else could. "You're not like my mot-- Darla. No one would send you to me..."</p>
<p>"Maybe you're crazy." Angelus cocked his head to the side. He shrugged slightly. "Wouldn't be the first time, now would it?" He laughed coldly. "Daddy's little psycho."</p>
<p>Connor shook his head, going through all of the options in his mind. He knew he wasn't going crazy. If he was, it wouldn't be visions of Angel that tormented him. His friends would be a lot more dead. "No. No. You're something else. Are you a ghost?" Connor managed a sadistic smile. "Did you meet the wrong end of a stake?"</p>
<p>"I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you. Stepping up. Being a Champion." Angelus turned his head to the photo of Connor with Jamie and Jules on the desk. His fingers skimmed over the image of Jules, without quite touching it. "Protecting your friends."</p>
<p>Connor tightened his hands into fists. He felt the anger swell in him. "Say one more word about Jules and I will destroy you."</p>
<p>Angelus' cold eyes were locked on Connor. "You know you can't."</p>
<p>Connor's breath hitched. He looked away, squeezing his eyes shut. Angelus was right. As much as he wanted to kill him, he couldn't hurt him. He'd tried and been unable to. "What do you want?"</p>
<p>Angelus moved closer, whispering darkly into Connor's ear "I want you to know who you are. I want you to admit it."</p>
<p>"I know who I am!" Connor snapped. He raised the axe in his hand. He felt his heart pounding, the blood rushing in his ears.</p>
<p>"You know who you are." Angelus nodded and walked to the bed. He gestured underneath it. "That's why you're hiding axes under your bed and sending your little girlfriend away."</p>
<p>"How about you don't say anything about Salome or any of my friends?" Connor's voice was a low growl. He needed to hold onto that protective feeling, rather than the anger.</p>
<p>"Oh come on. It's all in good fun. So the bastard children of vampires really <em>don't</em> have a sense of humour." Angelus circled him, his eyes riveted to Connor. "Tell me... Who are you? Since you know it <em>so well</em>. Are you Connor Reilly, the quiet and unassuming geek? Are you Steven Holtz, the strong, yet emotionally crippled Destroyer of Quortoth? Or are you Connor Angel, the violent, psychotic, painfully naive, motherfu--"</p>
<p>"<em>SHUT UP!</em>" Connor bellowed. He swung the axe as hard as he could. The blade slid through Angelus' chest as easily as it would have passed through air. It sliced through one of Connor's pillows, releasing a flurry of feathers into the air.</p>
<p>"A swing and a miss for the rookie!" Angelus laughed uproariously, slapping his knee.</p>
<p>Connor swallowed hard. He'd seen the axe pass through Angelus. He'd delivered a killing blow to the demon that was his father, but nothing had happened.</p>
<p>"Connor?" Jamie called out, his voice muffled by the door. "Are you all right?" There was a gentle knock.</p>
<p>"I'm- I'm fine, Jay." Connor didn't believe it himself. He knew he was lying. He just hoped Jamie didn't realize it. He didn't want anyone to know about this. They questioned his sanity without him</p>
<p>When he turned back to Angelus, he found he was alone in the room.</p>
<p>"Where are you?" Connor asked, gripping the axe hand tighter. He sniffed the air, but it lacked the distinct scent of Angelus. It was not just that he was gone... He hadn't been there. Connor had imagined him, imagined everything.</p>
<p>Maybe he was going crazy. As Angelus had said, it wouldn't be the first time.</p>
<p>"No," Connor whispered, his voice firm. He wouldn't give Angelus the satisfaction of being right. "You're the prince of lies."</p>
<p>He picked a stake up off his bedside table before striding to the door and throwing it open. He passed Andrew and Jamie with barely a look. "I'm going patrolling."</p>
<p>Andrew looked up from under the coffee table, where he was currently grabbing a balled candy wrapper. "I thought you were going to stay in tonight. I gave you it off so you can clean."</p>
<p>"I need to get out," Connor muttered as he pulled on his jacket. He took a deep breath, trying to control the rapid thrum of his heart. "Clear my head. I'm about to go crazy in here."</p>
<p>"You want me to come out with you?" Andrew asked, pulling himself to his feet. He gave Connor a comforting smile. "I can get your back."</p>
<p>Connor shook his head. He gave a small shrug and tried to offer back a smile to Andrew. He didn't want him to worry. "I don't have time to protect you. I need to blow off steam."</p>
<p>It didn't seem to be working. Andrew's eyes were wide with concern. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>Connor nodded. He forced himself to smile broadly, knowing it probably appeared ridiculously forced. "I'm sure. Just keep hiding things. Anything... Well, you know."</p>
<p>Jamie slowly approached Connor. His brow was furrowed deeply. "Are you sure you're okay, Reilly? You seem... What happened to you in your room?"</p>
<p>Connor looked to his best friend. "I'm fine. It was nothing. I just need to get some action. If I'm going to be off-duty for the next couple of days, I should get it all out of my system." He opened the door. "I'll see you later."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Salome opened the door to her dorm. She slid her keys back into her pocket before shucking her jacket and throwing it haphazardly on the floor. "Oni, I'm home." She ran a hand through her hair. "But I've got a lot of work to--"</p>
<p>She trailed off as she stared at the orange demon standing in the middle of the room. She blinked impassively at Salome as she tugged down the jacket of her well-tailored suit.</p>
<p>For a long moment, they just stared at each other, neither making a movement.</p>
<p>Salome then morphed to her demon form, growling. She snatched up a knife from the top of her dresser and took a fighting stance, holding out the knife threateningly.</p>
<p>The demon cocked her head questioningly, remaining perfectly calm. "Excuse me? Young lady, are you all right?"</p>
<p>"Will be." Salome smirked. She slunk closer, ready to strike at the invading creature. She licked her lips in anticipation. "Just give me a few minutes."</p>
<p>Oni entered, rapidly speaking in a language Salome didn't recognize. She dropped the bag of fast food she carried, the contents splattering on the carpeted floor. "No! Salome!"</p>
<p>Salome kept her eyes focused on the demon. She grit her teeth, waving Oni off. "Go back outside, Oni. Just give me a few minutes to take care of this."</p>
<p>"No!" Oni rushed in between Salome and the orange demon. She held her hands up, waving them frantically. "You don't want to do this, Salome!"</p>
<p>"I think I do." Salome gripped her knife tighter. "I know you may not understand the finer points of my job, Oni... I can lay it out for you real simple: I'm a demon hunter. She's a demon. I make demons dead. Any questions?"</p>
<p>The orange demon shook her head sadly, tutting softly. "There is nothing sadder than a demon hating herself because of her heritage and taking that self-loathing out on others.."</p>
<p>"What?" Salome furrowed her brow. Her lip curled in a snarl and she shook her head savagely. "You. Don't talk. Just...." Salome raised her knife to attack.</p>
<p>Oni grabbed Salome's wrist. "Salome!"</p>
<p>Salome looked down at Oni. "Why are you getting in the way of me killing a demon?"</p>
<p>"That's not a demon!" Oni moved her body between Salome and the demon further, making sure Salome could in no way get to the demon. She looked at Salome with pleading eyes.. "That's my mother."</p>
<p>Salome looked back at the orange demon. She then looked to the very human Oni. She slowly lowered the knife. "Oh."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Andrew paced the length of the room, the phone clutched in his hand. "Rona, it's Andrew. It's very important that I speak to Giles or Buffy or Willow or Xander or... Andrew <em>Wells</em>. It's an emergency."</p>
<p>Jamie crossed the room, carrying a large pile of books. He paused beside Andrew and gave him a kick in the shins. "You know, Andy, you're supposed to be the one helping Connor out. You should be cleaning up your own books."</p>
<p>Andrew cringed, but held up a hand to silence Jamie. "I realize Giles is really busy with the thousands of Slayers who need training. But this is really important! Can I at least talk to someone who knows Wesley Wyndam-Pryce?" He groaned in frustration. "Come on, Rona! It's important. Just get off your butt and... Faith! Thank GOD! I have important news!"</p>
<p>Jamie put the books down and looked at Andrew curiously, furrowing his brow. "Who are you talking to?"</p>
<p>"It's Faith. From the Watcher's Council-- Er, sorry, Faith. You're right. The <em>Slayer's</em> Council." Andrew began to pace anew, chewing on his thumbnail nervously. "Faith. It's about Wesley. There's something going on with him."</p>
<p>He ran a hand through his hair and let out a loud groan. "No, actually, rumours of his demise are greatly exaggerated. He's... No, I'm not making this up. This isn't like the time I thought I found Acathla in Sydney."</p>
<p>Jamie furrowed his brow and watched Andrew as he steadily grew more and more uncomfortable. "I know that woman in Munich turned out to be a nun and not really Drusilla... Geez, Faith! Give me a break! I have something to--"</p>
<p>He pulled the phone away from his ear, staring at it in shock. He blinked. "She hung up on me."</p>
<p>"Having a bit of trouble, Andrew?" Jamie asked, crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>"You would think they would give me a shred of respect!" Andrew huffed. He threw the phone on the couch. "I have important things. I know stuff! But still they think I'm just goofy old Andrew."</p>
<p>"You <em>are</em> goofy old Andrew," Jamie replied. He picked up the books he'd been carrying once again.</p>
<p>Andrew sank down onto the couch, his shoulders slumped deeply. "Well... Yeah." He pouted. "But that doesn't mean I'm not right! Wesley is alive and he's doing something with the Seal of Danzalthar."</p>
<p>"I thought you didn't want to tell the Council about Wesley yet." Jamie's voice contained a hint of bitterness, thoughts of Jules evident. "Because you wanted to save him."</p>
<p>"Maybe I wasn't entirely truthful about that," Andrew muttered, looking down, not meeting Jamie's gaze.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Jamie asked warily. He sat down on the coffee table, looking intently at Andrew.</p>
<p>Andrew fidgeted uncomfortably, picking at something on his pants. "Well... The Council has this thing where... They kind of don't believe me when I say stuff."</p>
<p>"Why is that?" Jamie asked, drawing out the words slowly.</p>
<p>Andrew shrugged sheepishly, a sick feeling in his stomach as he spoke. "I dunno. They <em>used</em> to believe me..."</p>
<p>"Oh." Jamie nodded slowly, realisation dawning. "But you gave them so many false leads that they always think you're crying wolf now."</p>
<p>After a long moment, Andrew nodded. He knew the truth. There was no point in denying it. "I know I'm not a good Watcher. I'm the joke of the Council. But this is serious. I know what that symbol means. What happens when it gets fed blood." He took a deep breath. "Last time, I was the one that fed it blood. If it wasn't for that symbol, I wouldn't have killed Jonathan."</p>
<p>"This isn't about proving yourself," Jamie said, his voice gentle. He searched Andrew's face with his gaze intently. "You're really scared, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"I don't know if I can help you guys. I want to... But... It's me. When Buffy was fighting the First, I was just <em>there</em>. I didn't do anything." Andrew turned away from Jamie, the shame flooding him. He knew Connor said he would work with him, but now that he saw what was happening, he doubted his abilities. "Angel shouldn't have trusted me to watch Connor. I don't know what I'm doing."</p>
<p>Jamie grabbed hold of Andrew's shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance. "Andrew, you saved us last week. Against your own <em>brother.</em> This council is supposed to be there to help us. Keep on them until they do it. If anyone can annoy them into doing what they're supposed to, it's you."</p>
<p>Andrew cracked a small smile, although he still looked uncertain. "You really think so?"</p>
<p>Jamie smiled back at him, nodding. "Believe me, Andy. There is no one more annoying than you."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Connor flipped, slamming both feet into the vampire's chest. He smiled ferally as the vampire hit the ground, Connor crouching on top of him. He didn't stake him. A quick kill wouldn't soothe the anxiousness inside of him.</p>
<p>"He's not the hunter, is he? He's the prey." Holtz paced behind Connor. He looked young, as he had when Connor was a child. "You've never been a victim. Not when I was around. Look what he made you. My brave boy. He twisted you, made you lose sight of right and wrong."</p>
<p>Connor grunted, smacking his fist into the vampire's jaw. He felt his anger flare. He had been the victim when Holtz was around... Only Holtz had been his victimizer. His lip curled in a snarl as he flipped off of the vampire. "Do you think we could do this another time?"</p>
<p>The vampire pulled himself back, grinning at Connor in relief as he dusted himself off. "Wow. Do you really mean it? It's fine by me."</p>
<p>"I wasn't talking to you." Connor jumped up, delivering a roundhouse to the vampire's head. He grunted in satisfaction as the vampire hit the ground once again.</p>
<p>Holtz chuckled coldly. Laughter from him of any kind was out of character, disconcerting. Connor felt a shiver through his spine. "I thought you would be happier to see me than Angelus, Steven."</p>
<p>Connor whirled around to face the ghost of his foster father. He pointed his stake at the vision threateningly. "Stop calling me that! My name is Connor."</p>
<p>"You used to be such a proud warrior, Steven." Holtz shook his head sadly, looking down "What did they do to my boy?"</p>
<p>Connor flipped the vampire over his shoulder. Once he had him on the ground, he plunged the stake into his heart. The vampire exploded into a cloud of dust. Connor looked up at Holtz through the dust, his jaw clenched tightly. "I'm not your boy. And there is <em>nothing</em> to be proud of in being able to kill things."</p>
<p>"You're cleansing the world of evil," Holtz explained. He then cast Connor a small, creepy smile, looking at where the vampire had been only a moment ago. "One body at a time."</p>
<p>Connor glared at Holtz. His fingers tightened around the stake in his hand. Holtz had ruined his life. Worst of all, he made Connor believe it had been for the best. That it had been God's plan. "I'm not doing this because it's your mission. I'm not trying to prove myself to you. I'm doing it because it needs to be done."</p>
<p>"No matter what that monster did to you, Steven... You'll always be my boy." Holtz's eyes bore into Connor. Connor had looked into those eyes so many times when he was a child. When he'd been small, Holtz had convinced him what he did was for the best. That he was just making sure Steven. stayed on the side of good.</p>
<p>Connor's breath caught in his throat. He turned away, trying to steady himself. He didn't want to think about what Holtz had done to him. How he'd tied him up and left him to fend for himself. How he'd beaten Connor to drive the evil from him. Connor began to stride away, praying the apparition didn't follow him. "Leave me alone."</p>
<p>"I can't do that," Holtz insisted, following several paces behind Connor. Like with Angelus before him, Connor couldn't smell Holtz. But he knew he was there all the same. "I am a part of you, Steven. I'm here because you need me."</p>
<p>Connor shook his head furiously. "I don't need anything from you." He could feel the grain of the wood digging deeply into his flesh as he gripped the stake with all of his strength. It was beginning to crack under the pressure.</p>
<p>"You need my guidance, my wisdom," Holtz replied. "Do you think Andrew can help you? He can barely tie his shoes without the help of his Council. James? He still blames you for his sister's death. He will never accept you as you are. And then there's Salome... Do you really think you can trust her? She's a <em>demon</em>, Steven. She doesn't follow the rules of man."</p>
<p>"I trust her," Connor growled. He knew it was useless. He would never be able to convince Holtz of Salome's goodness. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even think he'd ever convinced Holtz of his <em>own</em> goodness.</p>
<p>"You <em>lust</em> for her," Holtz spat, the disgust clear in his voice. "And your lust nearly brought this world to ruin once before. I am the only one you can trust, Steven. Seventeen years of my life were dedicated to protecting you, making sure you were on the right path. Why would that stop just because I had passed on?"</p>
<p>Connor turned to face Holtz again. He could no longer hold in the anger that had been welling inside of him. "Seventeen years of your life were dedicated to sticking it to Angel! It had nothing to do with me! You stole me and took me to hell! You expect me to be grateful about that? Do you have any idea what you did to me? How can you not understand how you <em>hurt</em> me... <em>Abused</em> me." He could feel the hot tears welling in his eyes. He would not give Holtz the satisfaction of seeing him cry. "I trusted you! I would have died to protect you!"</p>
<p>"I died to protect you," Holtz replied darkly.</p>
<p>Connor shook his head. He'd wanted to say these things to Holtz for years, ever since he understood what had happened. "No! You stuck yourself in the neck with an ice pick! You got your groupie to convince me Angel did it! You made me do those terrible things to Angel..." Connor's voice was raspy. Tears were sliding down his cheeks. "You made me a monster."</p>
<p>"I did no such thing. Justine didn't have to push your hand." Holtz's voice lost its gentle tone. It was dark, sinister. The same tone he used to address Angel. "It was your idea. Justine wanted to kill Angelus. It was you who thought death was too good for him. You wanted him to suffer for eternity. I never pressed you to do anything. It was all inside of you. You know that. I didn't create your darkness. It is in your nature. I didn't make you a monster. You always were. You are no better than Angelus and Darla."</p>
<p>"I'm not a demon," Connor whispered. His voice was weak. He swallowed hard, wiping the tears off of his cheeks. The skin of his palm had split, blood sliding onto his stake. "I'm a... a... I don't know what I am."</p>
<p>Holtz took a step towards Connor. His eyes were locked on Connor's. They glimmered with malevolence. "You're a monster, <em>Connor</em>," He spat the name as if it were a curse. He slowly circled Connor, keeping his eyes trained on him. "You're the bastard child of two vampires. You shouldn't even exist. Everyone leaves you because they can't stand to be around you. Darla. Cordelia. Me... None of us could bear that annoying self-loathing. We killed ourselves just to escape you."</p>
<p>"Liar!" Connor bellowed. He covered his ears with his hands, still clutching the stake in his hand. Despite trying to muffle the words, he could still hear them perfectly.</p>
<p>Holtz slunk closer to Connor. "Angelus couldn't be bothered with you. He abandoned you to strangers just so he wouldn't have to put up with your constant <em>whining</em>."</p>
<p>"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Connor bellowed. He threw the stake in his hand. It passed through Holtz, embedding itself into the tree behind him. Connor panted for air, trying to stem the flow of tears.</p>
<p>"It's always violence with you, isn't it <em>Connor?"</em> Holtz shook his head in disapproval. Despite the action, Holtz's smile grew even larger, most twisted. "That is all you know how to do. It's all your twisted mind will allow through."</p>
<p>"You're not here." Connor turned his back to Holtz once again. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "I don't have you listen to you. You're not real. You're just in my mind."</p>
<p>"That would make it so much easier, wouldn't it, Connor? If I were just a fantasy, not real..." He chuckled coldly once again. "But then, if I'm just in your head, where do all of these thoughts come from? Then they must be <em>your</em> thoughts. This must be what you think of yourself. You believe you're a monster. You believe everyone abandons you because of what you are. You're just afraid to say it out loud. You conjure me up to say all of the things you're afraid of."</p>
<p>"You're something Wesley created." Connor's hands were shaking furiously. His vision was blurred from the tears in his eyes. "You're here to throw me off, to make me lose my mission. So I'll trip up. You're not real."</p>
<p>Holtz laughed darkly, cocking his head. He looked and acted so much like Angelus in that moment. "Keep coming up with excuses, Connor. I'm sure you'll come up with one you believe eventually."</p>
<p>"I don't need excuses," Connor hissed. "I know what you are and I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to make me doubt myself." He whirled around, pulling another stake from his jacket. He sent it flying through the air, through Holtz. It embedded into the vampire behind him. It turned to dust. "I won't. I know what I have to do. Nothing you say will make me forget that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Salome sank down onto her bed, shaking her head in confusion. She dropped her knife and ran a hand through her hair. She looked to Oni, then to her mother. She let out a small chuckle before shaking her head again. "I don't understand."</p>
<p>"What is so difficult to comprehend, Salome?" Oni smiled broadly at Salome as she walked to her mother and took her orange hand, squeezing it. "This is my mother. She is here to visit me and make sure I am all right. She wants to make sure the money she spent on tuition isn't going to waste."</p>
<p>"Oh, Onatoazk." The orange demon ran a hand over Oni's dark hair before cupping her cheek and smiling at her brightly. "I would never think you were wasting my money. I just wanted to make sure you are <em>safe</em>."</p>
<p>"No, no, no, no!" Salome shook her head fervently, pointed an accusatory finger at Oni. "You're human! I can smell it! You're completely and utterly human."</p>
<p>"Well, of course I am!" Oni laughed at Salome and rolled her eyes. She then shook her head. "Really, Salome... Haven't you ever heard of adoption?"</p>
<p>"Not this kind." Salome put a hand to her forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, before staring at Oni's mother in shock. "She's a demon. A <em>demon</em>. Do you know what that means?"</p>
<p>"You're a demon as well," Oni said calmly. She blinked at Salome in confusion. "Does that mean I should ask for a transfer to another room to escape your true nature?"</p>
<p>"No, but..." Salome chewed on her thumbnail, eyes darting back and forth between Oni and her mother. "I'm, you know... Well... I'm a <em>good</em> demon. I help people."</p>
<p>"I think your manners are lacking, Miss Simpson." Oni's mother crossed her arms over her chest. "My daughter led me to believe you were a respectful young woman. I do not see any evidence of that in this... Interrogation. If my daughter can trust you, certainly you can trust me."</p>
<p>Salome leaned back casually. She cast a half-smile to Oni's mother. "You know, I don't make it a habit of trusting demons." She paused, sitting back up. She shifted uncomfortably. "Except, you know, myself... My aunt... Lorne... And I guess Clem. Kinda Connor. But that's completely different! I don't just trust random demons!"</p>
<p>"This isn't a random demon, Salome!" Oni exclaimed. She hugged her mother tightly. "This is my mother. She's raised me since I was just a little spawn."</p>
<p>"Baby, dear," her mother corrected her, patting her on the head. "You were a baby, not a spawn."</p>
<p>"You trusted Krevlorneswath readily enough. Why is he so different from my mother?" Oni cocked a brow in question.</p>
<p>"Well..." Salome fidgeted, shrugging slightly. "Lorne has known Connor since he was a baby."</p>
<p>"My mother has known me since I was a baby." Oni cocked her head. "Is your boyfriend more trustworthy than I am?"</p>
<p>"We're just--" Salome cut herself off, knowing it was useless to protest. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Even if... Lorne has a reputation. Everyone knows about Lorne. About Caritas."</p>
<p>Oni smiled brightly. "Well, everyone knows Herainen K'Xzzznch."</p>
<p>Salome looked blankly at Oni. She slowly shook her head.</p>
<p>"Doctor Herainen K'Xzzznch? The Demonologist? The foremost expert in demonic rituals?" Oni looked into Salome's eyes for a glimmer of recognition.</p>
<p>Salome could only shrug. "Sorry?"</p>
<p>"You've never heard of her." Oni rolled her eyes. "Really, Salome. Break a book sometime."</p>
<p>"Crack, Oni." Salome sighed, feeling a bit relieved that Oni was still Oni even if she had apparently been raised by a demon. "It's <em>crack</em>."</p>
<p>Oni threw her hands up into the air. "That is not the point, Salome! The point is you should know something about demons that aren't trying to bring Armageddon."</p>
<p>"I promise you, Miss Simpson," Dr. K'Xzzznch said gently. She put her hands on Oni's shoulders. "I am perfectly harmless. I have never been in a physical altercation. I am quite an admirer of human culture. That is why I adopted Onatoazk."</p>
<p>"It's just Oni now, mother," Oni said, smiling up at her mother.</p>
<p>Salome frowned at Oni, narrowing her gaze suspiciously. "... You've never been to Japan, have you, Oni?"</p>
<p>Oni smiled, shaking her head. "I am unaware of where I was born truly. However, I was raised in Wisconsin. It was on a demon commune, but I am American."</p>
<p>"Oh." Salome nodded. She let out a small laugh. She supposed out of all of the ridiculous things that had come up in her life of late, Oni's adoptive parentage was the most harmless. "Okay. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"</p>
<p>"Because you never asked?" Oni offered, shrugging. "You just assumed?"</p>
<p>"Well..." Salome gestured to Oni. "You're weird! You don't really get American culture! I thought it was because you weren't from here!"</p>
<p>Oni giggled. "Perhaps you should reconsider your career as an Art Historian and become a diplomat. It is never good to assume such things."</p>
<p>"Now you're making fun of me." Salome put her head in her hands, blinking hard. "I... I have a headache. I think I should... Not be here."</p>
<p>Oni walked to Salome and patted her comfortingly on the shoulder. "If you're uncomfortable with this situation, perhaps you should stay with Connor. My mother will only be here until tomorrow and you like to stay with Connor anyway."</p>
<p>Salome frowned, thinking about why she had come back to the dormitory to begin with. "His parents are visiting too."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Oni looked mildly interested. "Did you attempt to murder them as well?"</p>
<p>"Maybe I'll ask Lorne if I can sleep behind the bar. I just need to be... Not here." Salome sighed. She rose to her feet, looking at her roommate and her demonic mother. She nodded slowly. "Yeah. Elsewhere is good. Yeah." She waved her hand feebly. "Bye."</p>
<p>Salome backed out of the room slowly, still keeping her gaze on Oni and her mother. Dr. K'Xzzznch turned to Oni, frowned. "What a strange girl."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"This is pointless." Clarice pushed the dead body in her arms down to the ground. She stood up slowly, smoothing down her blouse. She licked the blood off of her lips.</p>
<p>Wesley turned slowly to Clarice. His dark eyes were utterly cold. "I'm sorry, Clarice... What did you say?"</p>
<p>"I <em>said</em> this is pointless, Master." Clarice's voice was slightly venomous. She did not fear him in that moment, her frustration outweighing her reverence for him. "Why are we just sitting around here, waiting? We could be out, taking care of the Destroyer. But night after night, ever since you killed the little geek, you expect us to <em>chant</em>."</p>
<p>"You should respect him, Clarice." Azriel gave Clarice a sickly sweet smile. He bowed slightly to Wesley. "Our Master knows what he is doing."</p>
<p>Clarice glared at Azriel, stalking over to him. "You're only saying that because he allowed you to go after that bitch Salome. Maybe if I were given the same opportunities, I wouldn't be so bored."</p>
<p>"Make one move against Salome and it will be your last, halfblood," Azriel spat. He grabbed Clarice by the collar, pulling her to him. He lifted her up off the ground. "She dies by my hand, no one else's."</p>
<p>Clarice snarled. "I don't think <em>killing her</em> is what your hand wants to do."</p>
<p>They glared at each other heatedly for a long moment. Clarice did not fight against the hold, seeming to not register it at all. Azriel then released Clarice. He shrugged his shoulders, waving her off. "Feel free to kill the Watcher and the other human. If it will stop your bitching, I would be infinitely happy."</p>
<p>"If you two do not<em> shut up</em> I will end you both." Wesley stepped between them, pushing them both back with a tremendous amount of strength. "We need to keep a low profile. The stars are nearly in alignment. Then our plan will be complete. Until then we are vulnerable. My powers are limited. I don't want any moves made against the Destroyer. He knows we're here. He knows we're a threat. That is enough. Once the stars are aligned and we can complete the ritual, the Senior Partners will grant me my true power. Then you two can pick off every single person in this pathetic town for all I care."</p>
<p>"Then why does it get to go out?" Clarice asked, kicking the corpse by her feet. She let out a small growl. "It gets to have fun with the Destroyer."</p>
<p>Wesley sighed. He shook his head. "I don't rule it. I cannot stop it from going out. You, on the other hand, I could kill without a second thought."</p>
<p>Clarice scowled, her lip curling and exposing her fangs.</p>
<p>With a resigned sigh, Wesley cupped her chin. "If you're so bored, you may go hunting. Don't go near the campus though. The Destroyer's patrols usually don't go outside of the school limits."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Master," Clarice smiled tightly as Wesley let go of her. She bowed deeply in front of him. She raised her head back up. "You are beyond gracious."</p>
<p>"I am well aware of that," Wesley intoned darkly. He stroked a finger down her cheek. "Now go. You only have a few hours to enjoy yourself."</p>
<p>Clarice turned and strode to the door without a second look at Wesley and Azriel. Azriel glared at Clarice's retreating form. He crossed his arms over his chest. "She suspects something."</p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous, Azriel. She's just enthusiastic for killing." Wesley looked to the green demon beside him. "Clarice will respect my wishes for the rest of her immortal life. Her life belongs to the Circle. I am the Master of the Circle."</p>
<p>"If you think I will follow you as blindly as her, you are sadly mistaken." Azriel growled softly. His golden gaze fixed on Wesley. "I am not a puppet of the Circle or you."</p>
<p>"Of course you are, Azriel." Wesley laughed. "You've been a puppet for the Circle ever since you willingly participated in the genocide of your own people." Wesley's smile grew. "I was told once that the worst spot in Hell is reserved for those who betray. How do you think you would fare?"</p>
<p>"Are you trying to make me feeling guilty, <em>Master</em>?" Azriel's voice was condescending. "They were destined to die, I just played my part. You should know that. You're brainy."</p>
<p>"I don't think you're showing me the proper respect," Wesley hissed. His hand reached out and he lifted Azriel off his feet, suspending him in the air magically. Azriel didn't flinch, continuing to look at Wesley defiantly.</p>
<p>"And I think you should tell me why you lied to Clarice." Azriel smiled. "If you really wanted to, you could call it off. It knows what you're doing and it greatly appreciates it. So why do you let it continue to torment the Destroyer?"</p>
<p>Wesley chuckled coldly. He cocked his head as he smiled. "Clarice isn't the only one who gets bored. I needed something to entertain me between the chants."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You refuse to leave before you fulfil your lust for the kill." Holtz knelt in front of Connor. "I thought you wanted to walk away from me, Connor."</p>
<p>Connor sat on the bench in the Quad. His teeth were gritted, his jaw clenched tightly. "I'm not listening to you. You're not really here. I don't need to listen to anything you say. You're dead. Your lies can't touch me any longer."</p>
<p>"You keep saying that." Holtz shook his head sadly. He was looking at Connor with a fond expression. It was almost worse than the evil, mocking face he'd worn before. "Do you believe it yet, Connor?"</p>
<p>"Leave me alone." Connor got to his feet. He started to walk away from Holtz, hoping beyond hope he would just disappear like Angelus had.</p>
<p>"Ace?" The voice was quiet, concerned.</p>
<p>Connor turned towards the voice. Salome was approaching him slowly, tentatively. She was looking around nervously. "Who were you talking to?"</p>
<p>Connor looked back at Holtz. Holtz walked to Salome, surveying her critically. Connor swallowed hard, running a hand through his hair. "I was talking to myself. Need to do something during the long patrols alone."</p>
<p>"You could have called me." Salome smiled brightly at him. The sight made him feel a little bit better. "You know I'm always up for a bit of violence."</p>
<p>"Isn't that just like a demon?" Holtz sighed, glowering at her. "Always wanting to hunt, to kill. What kind of demon are you, Connor?"</p>
<p>"Shut up," Connor muttered, looking away from Holtz.</p>
<p>"What?" Salome furrowed her brow. "What did you say?"</p>
<p>"Nothing." Connor's voice was trembling. "What are you doing out? Find any vampires... Please?"</p>
<p>"I went home and Oni's mother was there." Salome laughed, shrugging. "I guess it's just the season. Relatives seem to be popping up all over. Just need your 'rents to complete the set."</p>
<p>"But they're not your <em>real</em> parents," Holtz taunted. "If they knew what you were they would abandon you just as everyone else has."</p>
<p>"That's not true." Connor spat, closing his eyes tightly.</p>
<p>Salome blinked in shock. "Umm... Jamie's dad, my aunt, Andy's brother, Oni's mom, your 'rents... No, that's a complete set, Ace. What's going on?"</p>
<p>"I... I wasn't talking to you. I was..." Connor shook his head. He opened his eyes and looked to Salome, pointedly ignoring Holtz. "I don't know what I was saying. So Oni's mom is visiting?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Salome snorted. "And her mom's a demon."</p>
<p>"<em>What</em>?" Connor exclaimed, arching a brow. "Oni's mother is a demon. But Oni's human!"</p>
<p>"And yet." Salome shrugged. "Adopted. But Oni was Miss Nonchalant about it. Like it wasn't a big deal that her mother was a freakin' demon."</p>
<p>"You're surrounded by demons, aren't you Connor?" Holtz slowly circled around Salome. "Even a complete rewrite of reality couldn't keep you from their stink."</p>
<p>Connor kept his head down. He felt his protectiveness towards Salome rising as Holtz continued to just glare at her. He would not allow Holtz to hurt her. "Stay away from her."</p>
<p>Salome frowned slightly, still appearing confused by what Connor was saying. "I know she should have told us, but Oni's our friend, Connor. Plus she's got one of the Nyazian Scrolls..."</p>
<p>Holtz now spoke at the same time as Salome. Their words mingled together, overlapping. "She's a demon, she'll betray you. It's in her nature. She is a creature of darkness. But then, maybe that's why your blood runs hot for her. You and her... Sinful, soulless creatures, together committing deviant acts of depravity."</p>
<p>"Stop it," Connor begged his father. "I don't want to hear anymore."</p>
<p>"Ace?" Salome's icy blue eyes widened. "Connor? What's going on?"</p>
<p>Holtz stood behind Salome, staring at Connor. "The devil will show you bright things..." His hand skimmed over her violet hair, not quite touching her. "Many colours."</p>
<p>Connor's mind was going a mile a minute while Holtz and Salome spoke to him at the same time. He wanted Holtz to just <em>stop. </em>He'd shown so much hatred of demons, he could only think of one thing.</p>
<p>He looped his arm around Salome's waist and pulled her to him. She looked surprised by this movement.</p>
<p>"Connor, you're scaring me." Salome reached up, bringing a hand to his face. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>"Kiss me," Connor asked, glaring at Holtz briefly. If his father hated the idea of him with a demon so much, he would be with a demon just to spite him.</p>
<p>"I thought we weren't going to do that," Salome murmured softly. She didn't seem to be pulling away though. She leaned in, nuzzling her nose against his. Her voice was low. "Is that why you're acting so weird?"</p>
<p>Connor kissed Salome long and deep. He felt her fingers sink into his hair. She pressed up against him. Still, he could hear Holtz's voice in his ear.</p>
<p>"I thought I could teach you to resist temptation." Holtz spoke rapidly, his words boring into Connor. "But you were always out of my reach. Go to your whore. Do your sinful things. It's your nature. You share the same darkness. She will do the same as Cordelia!"</p>
<p>Connor grimaced into the kiss, the words lancing through him. He clutched tightly to Salome.</p>
<p>Holtz continued to taunt him. "Why do you choose a demon companion? You want her to show you the ways of the beast. Break free of it, Connor. The life of a Slayer, it's not your life. You're a beast and you know it. Be a demon."</p>
<p>Connor pulled back. Salome's lips were swollen and glazed over. He shook his head slowly. "I don't want to be a demon."</p>
<p>"You're not a demon." Salome grabbed his hand, holding tightly to it. Despite their kiss, she did not look at all happy about their romantic interlude. "Connor, what is going on?"</p>
<p>"Stay away from me." Connor didn't look at Salome. He kept his eyes glued to Holtz. "Stay away from me. Stay away from my friends. Just <em>go away</em>."</p>
<p>"Connor." Salome shook her head in confusion. She still held tightly onto him. "Come on, what is it?"</p>
<p>He backed up slowly, forcing her to release his wrist. He finally turned his attention to her. "I'm sorry. You should... You should go. It's not safe. Not with me."</p>
<p>Salome stood dumbfounded as Connor turned and fled.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Andrew was slumped down on the couch. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No, no... Not Rosenthal. Rosenberg. Willow Rosenberg." He leaned back on the couch. "She was supposed to be staying there. Or at least she was three weeks ago." He groaned, shaking his head. "No, I don't want to leave a message in case she checks in. I'll try somewhere else."</p>
<p>He got up, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah. Thanks." He hung up the phone and scowled. "Dammit. We need to learn how to leave forwarding numbers!"</p>
<p>The door opened and Connor entered. He kept his head down, not looking up to acknowledge Andrew. He looked pale, like he was sick.</p>
<p>"Connor?" Andrew walked away from the phone and headed towards Connor immediately, concern flooding him. "Where have you been? It's nearly dawn."</p>
<p>Connor walked across the room, not even grunting. Once he reached the hallway leading to the bedrooms, he stopped and turned to Andrew. "What are you still doing up? It's nearly dawn."</p>
<p>"Umm... Well..." Andrew furrowed his brow. He stopped and looked over Connor critically. "Connor, you haven't been doing drugs have you?"</p>
<p>"Why would you think that?" Connor asked dazedly.</p>
<p>"Well..." Andrew bit his lip nervously. "There's that little thing where you're acting really, really weird."</p>
<p>"It's nothing," Connor replied. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just freaked out about my parents haunting-- visiting me."</p>
<p>"Are you sure that's it?" Andrew cocked his head in question. His blue eyes were filled with concern.</p>
<p>"What else would it be?" Connor forced a smile onto his face. "Really. I'm tired. I think I should just get to sleep.</p>
<p>He turned away and stepped towards his room.</p>
<p>"Would you tell me?" Andrew asked.</p>
<p>Connor looked back over his shoulder. "What, Andrew?"</p>
<p>"Would you tell me? If something was really wrong, would you tell me?" Andrew's eyes were pleading. He wanted to believe that Connor would trust him. But he knew the truth.</p>
<p>"There's nothing really wrong, Andrew." Connor's voice was weak. He turned away. "Believe me. It's just... My issues."</p>
<p>Without another word, Connor wandered off. Andrew watched him until he disappeared into his room. He didn't even tear his eyes away when the phone rang. He brought the receiver to his ear. "Hello?"</p>
<p>"Andy? It's Sal."</p>
<p>"Salome? Hey. Why are you calling?" Andrew's frown deepened. If Salome were willing to call him, something was definitely wrong. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>"It's Connor," Salome replied, her voice filled with concern. "There's something wrong with him. I don't know what it is."</p>
<p>"But he just told me--" Andrew looked back to Connor's door. No, Salome was right of course. He knew Connor wasn't okay, even if he'd said so.</p>
<p>"I don't know what he just told you. I saw him. He was saying things that didn't make any sense. And he kissed me really suddenly."</p>
<p>Andrew didn't even protest that Connor had kissed Salome. Normally he would have, but he was too concerned for his Slayer's wellbeing to care about what Angel might do to him.</p>
<p>"But he didn't seem to be wanting to do it. He seemed to be doing it... I don't even know why. But it seemed unnatural. It was freaksome in a way I didn't even know possible." Salome took a long pause. "So, Andy... Does Connor have a history of mental illness?"</p>
<p>"Does that include trying to kill himself and a department store full of people by wiring everyone up with explosives?" Andrew asked nervously. He was pretty sure that it <em>did</em>.</p>
<p>Salome went quiet for a long time. She then let out a long sigh. "By the God-King... My aunt was right about Champions, wasn't she? So what are we going to do?"</p>
<p>"Connor's parents are going to be here tomorrow. He said he didn't want anything to get in the way of having a good visit with them." Andrew paced, his nerves growing by the moment.</p>
<p>"That's going to be hard to do if he's going crazy," Salome snapped waspishly. Even if she was on the phone, Andrew still cowered at the sound of his voice. "We need to do something, Andy. He's going to snap and I don't think we can deal with a snapped Slayer."</p>
<p>"Keep an ear to the ground," Andrew replied, trying to sound calm. "Go to Caritas, see if Lorne has heard anything. Maybe it's just stress."</p>
<p>"And if it's something else?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>The sky was red and thick with the smell of sulphur. His senses were dulled to it, so used to the pungent odour. Steven stared up at his father, eyes wide. He felt the rope biting into his slender wrists. He took a deep breath, trying to stop his hands from shaking.</p>
<p>"Father?" Steven whispered softly, his voice trembled. He felt so small as his father loomed over him, tying him to the tree.</p>
<p>Holtz knelt down, placing a hand on his face. "My boy is brave."</p>
<p>He got back to his feet and turned his back. Steven watched him walk away. He clenched his fists, trying to steady his nerves. He would get out. He would fight his way across the landscape and return to his father.</p>
<p>Angel stared at Connor, his eyes cold to the deep regret Connor tried to convey on his face. "Now get out of my house."</p>
<p>"You do not go out without my permission," his father chastised Steven.</p>
<p>Steven stood at the mouth of the cave, clutching the roughly forged sword. "It needed to be done, Father. I did what no one else could!"</p>
<p>"You just wanted to hunt." His father grabbed Steven by the pelts he wore, throwing him to the ground. "Is your bloodlust so strong? Do you wish to be like your demon parents so much you will go against my word?"</p>
<p>"Father, please no!" Steven cried as his father began to hit him.</p>
<p>"You need to learn," his father demanded. "You need to control the monster inside of you! You must listen to what I say or else it will escape!"</p>
<p>Angel stared at Connor, his eyes cold to the deep regret Connor tried to convey on his face. "Now get out of my house."</p>
<p>"He's a demon," Connor-- Steven-- Connor spat, disgusted by his father's words.</p>
<p>Holtz looked at Connor impassively. "And you're the bastard son of two demons."</p>
<p>Angelus stood behind the bars, his smile cold. "Darla felt the same way. Made her sick, you squirming inside her, so she jammed a stake into her own heart just so she wouldn’t have to hear your first whiny breath."</p>
<p>Angel stared at Connor, his eyes cold to the deep regret Connor tried to convey on his face. "Now get out of my house."</p>
<p>She was dressed in white, her blonde hair like a halo. The light behind her was blinding. "It's time to wake up, my darling boy."</p>
<p>Connor opened his eyes, looking up at Darla. He gasped. "Mother?"</p>
<p>He blinked, trying to focus. There was someone standing over him, but her hair was red. Colleen Reilly smiled down at him. "Happy birthday, Connor."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor sat up. He ran a hand through his bed-rumpled hair. The disturbing dream he'd had left him disoriented. He was Connor Reilly, not Connor Angel, not Steven Holtz. "Mom? What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Colleen frowned. She put her hands on her hips, cocking her head slightly. "Connor, did you forget your father and I were coming to visit today?"</p>
<p>"No, I remembered." Connor blinked dazedly. He looked around the room, hoping he'd remembered to put the rest of his weapons away. "But you and Dad weren't supposed to be here until four."</p>
<p>"It is four," Colleen replied. She sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked at him in concern. "What are you still doing in bed?"</p>
<p>"I've been having late nights," Connor answered feebly. At least it sounded kind of convincing. Of course, it meant that Colleen probably thought he had become a party animal. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to orient himself. "How did you get in?"</p>
<p>"Your new roommate let me in." Colleen smiled. She glanced back at the door."He's a rather strange young man, isn't he?"</p>
<p>"Andrew." Connor nodded. He actually managed a small smile at that observation. "That's pretty much all you can say about him."</p>
<p>Colleen's eyes grew wide in shock. "Connor... What did you do to yourself?" She took his hands, holding them palm up.</p>
<p>Blood was sliding down Connor's palms. He had balled his fists so tightly in his sleep he had broken the skin with his fingernails. Connor withdrew his arms, holding them against his bare chest. "I'm fine. I was just having a weird dream."</p>
<p>"We should bandage your hands." Colleen got to her feet, heading towards the door. "Do you have any bandages in your bathroom?"</p>
<p>"It's all right, Mom." Connor grabbed her arm to stop her, leaving bloody marks on her sweater. "I heal quickly. It'll be fine."</p>
<p>A flicker of worry passed over Colleen's eyes. Connor let go of her quickly, looking down. It had been he who made the rule to not discuss his abilities. Now every time he slipped, Colleen seemed alarmed.</p>
<p>Connor pulled his covers up to cover himself. He looked down. He was only wearing his boxers. "Do you think you can give me a minute, Mom? I need to get dressed."</p>
<p>"Oh." Colleen nodded. "Of course, Connor. But are you sure you're alright?"</p>
<p>"I'll be fine, Mom... Really." Connor gestured to the covers shielding his lower half. "I just want to get some pants on."</p>
<p>"All right." Colleen started towards the door. She paused in the doorway. "You know, Connor, if you need to tell me <em>anything</em> I'm here. No matter how strange you think it might be."</p>
<p>"I know." Connor gave Colleen a smile. "Thanks Mom."</p>
<p>Colleen smiled and nodded to Connor, before turning and continuing out. She shut the door behind herself. Darla was revealed, watching all of the actions. She was dressed in the same white dress and cardigan she had been wearing the last time her apparition had appeared to Connor. He hissed in a breath. He turned away, unable to look at her. "So you really are here. I thought you had just been part of my dream."</p>
<p>"I've always been here, close to your heart." Darla walked towards the bed. She smiled. "After all isn't that where a mother belongs?"</p>
<p>Connor scowled as he pulled himself out of bed. He snatched up the jeans that were piled on the floor. He tugged them up his slender legs, keeping his back to Darla. "I'm really not in the mood for this." He buttoned and zipped the fly before casting a venomous glance to Darla. "I have important things to do."</p>
<p>"I'm not important?" Darla put a hand to her breast, looking wounded. "I gave my life for yours three years ago <em>today</em>. Yet you don't have the time to speak to me? Instead you want to run off with that new family?"</p>
<p>"So I'm supposed to be grateful to you for killing yourself," Connor said carefully. He slowly nodded, a twisted smile forming on his lips. "Last night Holtz said it was because you couldn't stand to be near me."</p>
<p>"I'm not Holtz," Darla replied.</p>
<p>"I'm not so sure about that," Connor snapped. "First Angelus, then Holtz and now you? Should I be expecting the Ghost of Christmas Future next?"</p>
<p>"I'm your mother." Darla's blue eyes were alight with fury. "Your <em>real</em> mother. Not that sad replacement out there." She pointed a finger towards the door.</p>
<p>"Don't you say anything about her!" Connor jerked open his dresser drawer, pulling out a t-shirt. He pulled it roughly over his head. "She's my mother. She's actually <em>been there</em> for me."</p>
<p>"Only because Cyvus Vail placed a spell on her!" Darla spat. "Do you really think she could care about you if that spell was broken? It's unnatural, Connor."</p>
<p>Connor laughed bitterly. "Just like me, huh?"</p>
<p>Darla laughed hollowly. "At least I'm sure you won't sleep with <em>this</em> mother replacement."</p>
<p>"All of you have brought up Cordelia," Connor spat back at Darla. "If you were really my mother, you would <em>care</em> what she did to me. Jasmine used Cordelia to abuse me for months, just so she could give birth to herself. You should <em>care</em> about that, not use it as a taunt."</p>
<p>"You knew what you were doing. And you were willing to kill for her." Darla crossed her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>"I was a bit lacking in judgment at the time." Connor strode to the door. "I had just arrived in this dimension and she separated me from everyone who should have protected me. I know it was wrong now. I'm better."</p>
<p>"Anna says hi." Darla was casual, a small smile on her face.</p>
<p>Connor turned back slowly. He felt a lump in his throat. He had never heard the name before, but he knew who Darla was talking about regardless. "I don't know anyone named Anna."</p>
<p>Darla's smile widened. "You didn't even bother to learn the name of the girl you helped murder?"</p>
<p>"No," Connor whispered. He hadn't cared about finding out her name. He hadn't wanted to know. Knowing her name would have made her human.</p>
<p>Darla shook her head. "You didn't even bother to learn her name. You don't care at all for the girl you sacrificed her for. You made your choice, Connor. You <em>killed</em> someone. And then, you killed Jasmine, the entire reason for the sacrifice in the first place."</p>
<p>"It was a long time ago," Connor whispered. He placed a hand over his heart, feeling the strong thrum of it. "I was a different person."</p>
<p>"It was<em> two years.</em> That is no time, Connor. What you did will never be alright." Darla laughed coldly. "Ask Angel."</p>
<p>"Nothing I do will bring that girl-- Anna-- back." Connor took a deep, steady breath. "I'll live with it for the rest of my life. But I'm not going to stop what I'm doing out of guilt. I'm trying to make up for what I did before."</p>
<p>"Do you really think you can?" Darla asked. "You did terrible things, Connor. You know it's just a matter of time before you mess up again."</p>
<p>"You are not my mother," Connor muttered.</p>
<p>"That sounds familiar," Darla spat. "It seems to be a pattern with you to not believe me."</p>
<p>"My mother loved me," Connor whispered, his voice wavering. "She would never say these things to me."</p>
<p>"My darling boy, don't you know?" Darla smiled sinisterly. "Love hurts."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So Connor's gone crazy." Jamie processed the information, nodding slowly. "All right. I know Connor is my best friend and everything... But how do you tell the difference? He's seemed pretty Cuckoo's Nest to me ever since I saw him dust that vamp."</p>
<p>Salome walked beside Jamie down the street. She wore a pair of sunglasses over her unearthly eyes. "I realize, James, you're still having trouble dealing with the whole demon thing. But there is definitely a difference between normal Connor and crazy Connor. I mean, he was yelling at me and he kissed me."</p>
<p>"And that's a sign of craze?" Jamie snorted. "Really. We've <em>all</em> had the urge to yell at you at one time or another. And you and Connor kissing isn't exactly front page news. You think I don't know what you two have been doing?"</p>
<p>"This was different," Salome insisted. "It was like he was yelling at me, but he wasn't yelling <em>at me.</em> Like there was someone else there."</p>
<p>"So who was he yelling at?" Jamie asked.</p>
<p>Salome shrugged. "That's what we're trying to find out. I mean, there's tons of possible explanations. Ghosts... Glarghk Guhl Kashma'nik..."</p>
<p>"The who what now?" Jamie asked.</p>
<p>Salome continued unabated. "Any number of mind altering spells... The First... Or he could just be going crazy."</p>
<p>"So what are we hoping for?" Jamie furrowed his brow. "Are we hoping that he's being fooled by some sort of crazy-ass magic trick or do we want Connor to be crazy?"</p>
<p>Salome sighed. "If we're lucky, it'll be 'Salome is overreacting and worried about nothing'."</p>
<p>Jamie nodded. "Which, of course, you would never do because it's not like you're completely sprung on him or anything."</p>
<p>"You know--" Salome glared at Jamie. "--You didn't have to come with me. I'm pretty good in a tight spot and the conspicuousness of you won't really help when I'm trying to beat info out of a demon snitch. So why are you hanging around?"</p>
<p>"I wanted to give Connor and his parents some time alone. He's been tense around me too." Jamie sighed. "Ever since Jules... He's found it hard to be around me. I can tell. He thinks I blame him for it."</p>
<p>"Do you?" Salome asked.</p>
<p>Jamie shook his head. "No. I wanted to. It would definitely make things a lot easier to be able to blame Connor for it. But he didn't make the demons in the world. He just showed me they were there. If anyone's to blame, I am." He then smiled at Salome. "Besides, I get the feeling you're going to be sticking around. You and I should get to know each other better."</p>
<p>Salome pushed her sunglasses down, showing off her wide, icy eyes. "And you thought you'd do that while I'm trying to get information on Connor acting like a freak?"</p>
<p>Jamie shrugged as they turned a corner. "Well, I also need to pick up Connor's birthday present."</p>
<p>Salome came to a dead stop. She blinked, put a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "It's Connor's birthday?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Jamie furrowed his brow. "I figured you knew. That's why his parents are here to visit."</p>
<p>"No!" Salome slapped Jamie's shoulder hard. He squeaked and rubbed it. "How come nobody told me this rather vital piece of information?"</p>
<p>"I repeat: I thought you knew." Jamie's eyes widened. "You don't think it's connected to this mind trip he's on? Like the minds of vampire offspring fall apart on their twentieth birthdays, leaving them hollow insane shells?"</p>
<p>"No!" Salome wrinkled her nose. "Are you crazy? No!" She sighed deeply. "But I have to get him a gift!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Happy birthday, Son." Lawrence stood up from the table, smiling at Connor.</p>
<p>Connor shuffled into the kitchen, keeping his head down. "Thanks." He sat down at the table next to Andrew. "How--" He tried to find his voice, but it was weak and shaky. "How was the drive?"</p>
<p>"Good." Lawrence nodded and sat back down beside Colleen. "Are you all right, Connor?"</p>
<p>"I've been working a lot lately," Connor muttered. "You know, homework... Lots of stuff." He looked up finally, bracing himself as he saw Angelus standing by the couch. "Sometimes it feels like all hell is breaking loose."</p>
<p>"Connor." Andrew leaned over. "You and I need to talk."</p>
<p>"Not now," Connor hissed under his breath. "Maybe later."</p>
<p>"It's important," Andrew hissed back. "You lied to me. You said everything was all right. You said you were fine. But you're not."</p>
<p>"I'm talking to my parents." Connor glared daggers at Andrew. "I think you should go call your friend in England if you need to talk about things."</p>
<p>Andrew glanced over at Lawrence and Colleen, who watched them suspiciously. Andrew then looked back at Connor. "I already talked to my friend Salome. She's really concerned about you."</p>
<p>"Salome's always worried about me," Connor whispered. "It's her thing."</p>
<p>"Are you dating someone?" Colleen asked. "Someone named Salome?"</p>
<p>Connor's cheeks flushed. "We have dinner reservations. We should probably head out. Don't want to be late." He jumped to his feet. "So how about we go?"</p>
<p>Lawrence frowned. "Connor, you're not going to show us around your new apartment?"</p>
<p>"Come on son," Angelus sang, "Why don't you show them inside your closet?"</p>
<p>"It's just three guys living together. Really not much to show. Kitchen that has nothing but take-out boxes, television with an ample collection of cancelled-before-their-time television shows on DVD, a couple of iMacs." Connor shrugged. "Pretty much it. Come on, let's go."</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Colleen pleaded. "Connor, you're acting funny."</p>
<p>"Things are just really hectic right now." Connor ran a hand through his hair. He shrugged again.</p>
<p>"Come on, Son, just tell them the truth," Angelus mocked, "Geez whiz, Ma, Pa... I think you two should take a hike so I can get back to killing things with my big, phallic-shaped sword."</p>
<p>"Come on, we should get going." Connor used all of his energy to ignore Angelus. "We'll see you later Andrew."</p>
<p>Andrew grabbed Connor's arm. "We're going to need to talk later. Seriously."</p>
<p>"We will." Connor pried Andrew's hand off of him. "Later. As in <em>not now</em>."</p>
<p>"Come on, Son." Angelus strode up behind Andrew. "You should never put off until later what you can do now. Tomorrow you might be dead."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"What?" Chico yelled, squinting. "What was that?"</p>
<p>Jamie rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. A spiny demon was on the stage belting out a Queen song. It was overpowering any normal conversation in Caritas. "What the hell are we doing here, Sal?" He yelled at Salome.</p>
<p>"We're trying to get information," Salome yelled back. "If you want info on demons this is the only place to go."</p>
<p>"And it just so happens to be where you work." Jamie looked around the bar, shifting uncomfortable as he looked around at the crowd of demons.</p>
<p>"Why do you <em>think</em> I work here? It's not for the ambiance!" Salome pointed to Chico. "James, this is Chico. Lorne hired him for when I'm off doing the hero thing." She turned back to the bar. "Chico, where <em>is</em> Lorne?"</p>
<p>"He had some business to take care of," Chico replied. "What's going on, Sal?"</p>
<p>Salome looked around suspiciously. She leaned in closer, lowering her voice. "Something's going on with Connor. Something weird."</p>
<p>Chico shook his head, scrunching up his nose. "What?"</p>
<p>Salome sighed deeply, before raising her voice. "Connor."</p>
<p>"What?" Chico shook his head. "I can't hear you."</p>
<p>"Connor!" Salome exclaimed.</p>
<p>"<em>What?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>CONNOR!</em>" Both Salome and Jamie shouted at the same time.</p>
<p>The club had gone dead silent. The demon on the stage had dropped its microphone, creating harsh feedback.</p>
<p>"What did the fleshbags say about the Destroyer?" A yellow demon whispered to a vampire.</p>
<p>Salome grabbed Chico by the collar, pulling him away from the bar. "You're on a break, Chico. We've got to talk. Jamie, watch the bar."</p>
<p>"What?" Jamie looked at the bar. "But I don't know anything about watching a bar! I'm not even legal!"</p>
<p>"I'm not asking you to play 'Cocktail', James." Salome rolled her eyes. "Just make sure no one robs the till. It'll be fine. There's a protection spell so it's not like anyone is going to rough you up."</p>
<p>With a sigh, Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Go ahead. Get your info. I'll just..."</p>
<p>Salome dragged Chico outside, leaving Jamie alone at the bar.</p>
<p>She got him into the alley, throwing him against the wall. "Hey, Chico. You know, I know we're friends. Really, I feel this very close kinship with me," she touched her chest. "And you." She slapped his chest hard before leaning in closely. "Now, there's something going on with Connor. Something really weird. It's scaring me. What have you heard?"</p>
<p>"What makes you think I've heard anything?" Chico asked. "Do you think Wesley just comes in, belts out a few Connie Francis tunes before blabbing his plans for the Destroyer to the entire bar?"</p>
<p>Salome smacked Chico in the forehead. "Think about what you just said. Really think about it. Now tell me... What do you know about Wesley?"</p>
<p>Chico's eyes darted around. He pushed Salome away from him. "Listen, Sal, you're my-- Well, you give me cash and you really work the 'Rebel without a Clue' 'tude. So I'll level with you: Your boy is pissing off a lot of people right now. Word on the underground is Wyndam-Pryce is recruiting to take him out."</p>
<p>"You're not telling me anything I don't know," Salome hissed. "Now why don't you make with some more breaking news? What's after Connor?"</p>
<p>Chico laughed heartily. "I just told you everyone is."</p>
<p>Salome shoved Chico against the wall again. She raised her fist. "So did Lorne give you dental, Chico?"</p>
<p>"Whoa! Don't freak out on me." Chico shielded himself with his arms. "Man, you do have it bad!" He looked thoroughly put out. "Okay. This isn't Wesley. He's keeping it low-pro right now, afraid of what your little Justice League will do before he's ready. Whatever this is, it ain't him." He sauntered back to the door. "But Wyndam-Pryce is far from the worst thing in town."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Andrew paced the living room, phone clutched tightly in his hand. "I'm seriously not making it up this time, Dawn. The Seal of Danzalthar is here in Palo Alto. And someone has been sacrificed on it already."</p>
<p>He stopped pacing, fiddling with the phone cord. "Well... As far as I know there hasn't been any sightings of Ubervamps. And it wasn't so much seal as it was a symbol painted on the floor. No, I didn't actually see it myself..." He looked down. "It was a friend. He drew it on a piece of paper for me to look at. We tried to get into the building to see the symbol up close, but it's been sealed off mystically."</p>
<p>Andrew ran a hand through his hair. "Is he reliable? Well... Yeah. Of course he is! I mean, he knows absolutely nothing about the supernatural, but I think he knows what he saw! <em>Dawn</em>! His sister was the one sacrificed. I don't think he's going to be making things up. No, I'm not exaggerating. Something is really goin--"</p>
<p>A hand was clapped over Andrew's mouth. The phone was pulled away from his ear. Clarice put it up to her own. "I'm sorry. Andrew's going to have to call you back."</p>
<p>She tugged the receiver, snapping the cord. She then wrapped the broken cord around Andrew's neck, choking him with it. "Hey, Andy. Been a while since we last saw each other."</p>
<p>"Mfff!" Andrew made muffled cries of distress.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. Are you trying to say something?" Clarice loosened the slack on the cord just enough that he could get a breath and speak.</p>
<p>"How-- Did you get in?" Andrew gasped, knowing that soon enough his breathing would be constricted again.</p>
<p>"Oh." Clarice smiled, tightening the cord once again. "I was invited. Sorry I haven't stopped by since Jules and I took our little trip."</p>
<p>Andrew flailed his arms and legs as his breathing became laboured once again. "What... Do you... Want?"</p>
<p>Clarice leaned in to his neck, morphing into her vampire visage and exposing her fangs. "Oh, just a snack."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor stared down at his plate. He pushed his food around with his fork, but he hadn't yet taken a bite. He sighed deeply, leaning against his hand. His heart felt heavy and his head ached.</p>
<p>"Connor, aren't you hungry?" Colleen asked, watching him in concern. She chewed on her lower lip.</p>
<p>Connor shook his head. He lifted his steak with his fork and dropped it quickly. He sighed deeply, looking up at his parents. "I just..." He shrugged. "I don't know. It's really hard to explain."</p>
<p>"Why don't you try?" Lawrence pressed. "You haven't been calling us, even to just check in. If today is any indication, you're out all night and you're sleeping all day. You've gotten a very bizarre new roommate and you're completely distant even though we're right here. What's going on, Son?"</p>
<p>"I..." Connor shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you. I've been really busy. And Andrew is a really great guy, when you just get to know him. On the first meeting, yeah, he's a lot to take... But he grows on you. And I can't explain everything. I wish I could, but it's just... It's all really complicated."</p>
<p>"Connor, we're worried about you," Colleen said gently. She reached out and took his hand. Connor dropped his fork to hold his mother's hand. "Obviously, there is a lot going on and it's getting to you." She let go of Connor's hand and stroked his cheek. "I can see it in your eyes."</p>
<p>"I was worried about you coming," Connor whispered. "I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for you."</p>
<p>"You shouldn't have to worry about everything. It's your birthday." Colleen frowned deeply. "And I know that isn't what's getting to you. I can see that <em>perfectly</em> clear."</p>
<p>"I--" Connor swallowed hard, trying to come up with some sort of excuse. "I got a job. I'm working now. A lot."</p>
<p>"Oh." Lawrence furrowed his brow. "Well, why didn't you say so, Connor? We can understand having a job. That must be a lot along with school. Are you sure you can handle it?"</p>
<p>"I don't have much of a choice," Connor muttered. He then noticed his parents staring at him. "I mean... I mean I need to help Jamie pay rent. He and his dad had a falling out. He got cut off." Connor shook his head. "I shouldn't have been leeching off him anyway."</p>
<p>"Is that all?" Colleen asked gently.</p>
<p>"Wh-what else would it be?" Connor stammered.</p>
<p>"Jules." Colleen spoke hesitantly. "She was a friend of yours. She lived with you. And she died. That's a difficult thing to go through."</p>
<p>Connor shrank down, staring down at the table. He picked up his water glass. "I've known people who have died before."</p>
<p>"Not like this," Lawrence replied. "Jules was killed tragically in an accident."</p>
<p>The glass in Connor's hand broke under his grip.</p>
<p>"Connor!" Colleen rushed to him. "Are you all right?"</p>
<p>Connor dropped the shards of glass. He looked down at his hand. "I'm fine. I didn't cut myself."</p>
<p>"That's not what we're worried about," Colleen took Connor's hand. "Jules' death has obviously affected you. You've also taken on a stressful job. All of this on top of school is a lot for someone to take on, even someone as strong as you."</p>
<p>Connor nodded solemnly. "You want me to start seeing Dr. Roberts again, don't you?"</p>
<p>"Don't you think it might be helpful for you to talk to a professional?" Lawrence asked. "I know you think your problems are completely unique, but other kids go through the exact same thing."</p>
<p>"Really?" Connor nodded slowly. He could see Darla over Lawrence's shoulder. "The exact same thing?"</p>
<p>"You had a car accident and survived. You were supposed to see Dr. Roberts to sort through your feelings on it." Colleen looked up at Connor, concerned. "I understood why you wanted to stop seeing him. I respect it. But now your friend has been killed in an accident... You must have a lot of unresolved feelings. A professional will be able to help you sort through your feelings." "We just want what's best for you, Connor."</p>
<p>"What's best for me..." Connor stared at Darla.</p>
<p>"Connor!" Darla rushed towards the table. "You have to listen to me."</p>
<p>Connor turned his head away from Darla. "If you think it's best, then I'll go."</p>
<p>"Connor, please!" Darla begged. "You have to listen!"</p>
<p>Connor sat up straight in his chair. "So how is Gillian doing at school?" He raised his voice to drown out Darla. "I'm really sorry she wasn't able to come with you guys. I haven't been able to talk to her in a long time."</p>
<p>Colleen blinked in surprise. "Well... She's joined the school band. That's why she wasn't able to come with us. They were playing tonight."</p>
<p>"That's great!" Connor laughed nervously, bringing a hand up to cover his face, trying to shield himself from Darla. "She's really gotten into the trombone, hasn't she?"</p>
<p>"Connor, please!" Darla was frantic. "Please listen to me!"</p>
<p>"I'm done listening," Connor muttered darkly.</p>
<p>Colleen sat back down in her chair. "Done listening?"</p>
<p>Lawrence looked confused. "Connor, what are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"Connor!" Darla put a hand to her heart. "Please, you have to believe me. Your friend is in danger. If you don't do something..."</p>
<p>Connor's head jerked up. He stared at Darla, his eyes growing wide. "What?"</p>
<p>"What's going on, Connor?" Lawrence demanded. "Are you all right?"</p>
<p>Connor kept his eyes locked on Darla as he rose from his chair. There was something different about this visitation. "I have to go. I have to... I have to make a phone call." His voice was trembling. He slowly backed away from the table. "I'll be back."</p>
<p>"Connor?" Colleen called after him. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>"I just need to make a call." Connor turned, walking away from the table. He could feel Darla's presence behind him. "It's just... a phone call."</p>
<p>He weaved around the tables, heading towards the bank of payphones in the back of the restaurant. He picked up the receiver of the first phone and mimed dialling a number. He glanced over at Darla. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>"You have to go," Darla said, "Please, Connor. There is something bad happening."</p>
<p>"Why should I believe you?" Connor spat. "After all of the things you said about me? About my family?"</p>
<p>"You <em>have</em> to believe me," Darla begged. "I'm not lying, Connor. If you don't go now, something terrible is going to happen."</p>
<p>"Go <em>where</em>?" Connor snapped.</p>
<p>Darla stared into Connor's eyes. He could see his own eyes mirrored back at him. "She's been invited in."</p>
<p>"She..." Connor swallowed hard, understanding. "Clarice." He dropped the phone. "Andrew."</p>
<p>He went running, knocking over a waiter as he sprinted across the restaurant. The waiter went sprawling, spilling the tray of drinks he carried. Connor didn't let it stop him. He kept running. He passed by his parents' table as he went.</p>
<p>"Connor?" Colleen asked.</p>
<p>Connor took a moment's pause by their table. He looked down at them, fighting against himself. "I have to go. I'm... I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Before they could say another word, he ran out.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Andrew howled as he was thrown across the room. His back slammed into the kitchen table, shattering the wood. He hissed as he fell through the table and hit the pile of splintered wood pieces. He shut his eyes for a moment, trying to dull the pain inside of his body. He panted for air as he opened his eyes, scowling up at Clarice. "What are you doing with the Seal of Danzalthar?"</p>
<p>Clarice rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. She shook her head slowly. "You know, I really hate it when my food talks to me." She cracked her neck, and balled her fist. "I suppose I just have to beat you unconscious before I get my snack."</p>
<p>Andrew wrapped his fingers around one of the table legs. He pulled it close to his chest. "It's the First, isn't it? That's why the Seal is here. That's why Connor is talking to people no one else can see."</p>
<p>"Bright boy." Clarice knelt down. She grabbed Andrew's wrist, snapping it easily. He screamed in pain as the bone broke. Clarice pulled the table leg from his grip before grabbing him by the collar and hauling him to his feet. His toes skimmed the floor as she held him up. Clarice's lip curled, baring her fangs.</p>
<p>Andrew squeezed his eyes shut tightly, scrunching up his face. "You win," he gasped. "But you have to tell me... Why is Wesley trying to raise the First?"</p>
<p>"Idiot," Clarice growled as she tightened her grip. Andrew gasped as his airway constricted. "You're so prosaic. The Circle isn't trying to raise the First. The First is eternal. It always exists, even when you can't see it. It doesn't need to be raised. It's just enjoying the circus. Our plans are much more groundbreaking. Shame you won't be around to see it."</p>
<p>Andrew screamed as Clarice buried her fangs into his throat.</p>
<p>Through the searing pain, he could hear a voice. "Mother, you're going to love-- <em>Mr. Wells!"</em></p>
<p>Oni and Dr. K'Xzzznch had come through the door, staring at the carnage in shock. For a brief moment, Oni looked to her mother. She nodded, before launching herself at Clarice.</p>
<p>The small girl threw herself onto Clarice's back, pounding her tiny fists against her.</p>
<p>"Get off me!" Clarice howled, trying to extricate Oni. Her frantic movements caused her to lose hold on Andrew, sending him to the floor. Dr. K'Xzzznch knelt beside him, looking him over.</p>
<p>"You little--" Clarice turned to Oni and smacked her hard across the face. Oni cried out before she fell to the floor.</p>
<p>Clarice knelt down, wrapping a hand around Oni's neck. "You made me lose my appetite. But I suppose I have to do something with you."</p>
<p>Oni shut her eyes tightly, preparing for her neck to be snapped.</p>
<p>Connor barged through the door. He used the kitchen counter as a spring, launching himself at Clarice. He slammed his foot into her neck, causing her to lose her hold on Oni.</p>
<p>"You want to fight someone?" Connor hissed. He punched Clarice in the stomach. "Fight me."</p>
<p>"I'm not allowed to kill <em>you</em>," Clarice spat at him.</p>
<p>Connor's eyes sparkled as he picked up a piece of the broken table. "Then I guess I have the advantage, don't I?"</p>
<p>Clarice flipped over the couch, avoiding the thrust of his stake. She kicked the back of the couch, sending it skidding across the floor. It hit Connor, sending him staggering backwards. "Maybe I can get away with maiming you a bit."</p>
<p>Connor jumped over the couch. He used the back of it to rest his hands, flipping over. He wrapped his legs around Clarice's neck. He used the force to slam Clarice against the wall. Her head slammed hard against the drywall, cracking a hole in it. "Son of all--"</p>
<p>Connor got to his feet, raising the stake. "We're done with this, Clarice."</p>
<p>Clarice got back to her feet. "Not quite." She kicked him in the nose. Connor recoiled from the hit. By the time he had recovered, Clarice was at the window. She kicked the glass, shattering it. "Another time, Destroyer."</p>
<p>She climbed through the sill, swan-diving to the street.</p>
<p>Connor ran to the sill, leaning out. Clarice was already on her feet, running off. He growled, climbing onto the sill. "I need to go after her."</p>
<p>"Connor!" Oni cried. "Andrew!"</p>
<p>Andrew turned to the trio on the floor. He looked at Andrew, at the blood coating his neck. "Andrew..."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jamie pushed open the door, eyes growing wide as he took in the carnage. He stepped in, followed closely by Salome. He stepped carefully around the destruction. "So... I guess we lost our security deposit?"</p>
<p>Connor sat on the askew couch. He was staring down at the table leg in his hand. He sighed deeply. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's gone."</p>
<p>"What happened?" Salome asked, brushing a lock of her brown hair out of her face. "I thought you wanted things to run smoothly for your parents."</p>
<p>Connor shrugged, looking up. "Well, Clarice had other ideas. She attacked Andrew."</p>
<p>"I thought vampires couldn't come in without being invited." Jamie looked panicked. "How did Clarice get inside?"</p>
<p>"Jules," Connor muttered, looking down. "Jules let her in, before she died..."</p>
<p>"That's <em>how</em> she died," Jamie whispered, horrified by the realization setting in. "Clarice was invited in and grabbed Jules. And she took her to Wesley."</p>
<p>"Probably." Connor got to his feet. "Andrew's okay. He broke his wrist and got a chunk taken out of his neck. He's in his room with Oni's mother. She was.... Really jazzed about getting to do human first aid. She wanted to talk to you, Sal... About the Nyazian scrolls."</p>
<p>He slowly walked past the pair, going to the door.</p>
<p>"I can do that." Salome nodded. "Is Clarice dead?"</p>
<p>"No." Connor shoved his hands into his pockets. "She's still as alive as a vampire can be. Jamie, can you pull up the Want Ads? We need to find another apartment. I don't know how to de-invite her."</p>
<p>"Are you going after her?" Jamie asked.</p>
<p>"No," Connor sighed. "I have something else I have to do."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lawrence shut the door to the passenger's side of the car. He began to walk around to the driver's side when he saw Connor strolling up to the car. "Connor."</p>
<p>Connor waved feebly. He met his father by the trunk, looking down at the ground. "So... You and Mom are heading home, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Lawrence nodded. "Yeah. We were planning to stay the night at a hotel, but... We got the feeling you didn't want us around."</p>
<p>"I..." Connor faltered, running a hand through his hair. "I want you here. But it's probably best that you left. Things are really hectic."</p>
<p>"I understand." Lawrence nodded. He leaned against the car. He looked over at Connor, frowning slightly. "You know, Connor... There's a lot of things we don't talk about."</p>
<p>"I tell you lots of stuff," Connor protested, feeling his heart thud in his chest.</p>
<p>"I know," Lawrence agreed. "But we all know there are things that... We don't. We all know they're there, but it's easier to pretend they're not."</p>
<p>"I thought you'd forgotten," Connor whispered.</p>
<p>"You wanted us to have forgotten," Lawrence whispered back. "And I think your mother and I wanted to forget." He sighed deeply. "We know you're special. There's something about you that isn't like any other person in this world."</p>
<p>Connor looked down, unable to meet Lawrence's gaze. "Oh."</p>
<p>"I don't know everything you feel you have to do. I don't think I can know." Lawrence nodded slowly. "If I could help you with it, I would in a heartbeat, you know that. But you won't tell me because you know I can't."</p>
<p>"You would only get hurt." Connor swallowed the lump in his throat.</p>
<p>"No matter what you do, no matter what you are, I love you, son." Lawrence reached into his jacket and pulled out a small wrapped box. He handed it to Connor. "Happy birthday, Connor."</p>
<p>Connor held the box to his chest. He smiled through tears as he watched Lawrence walk to the driver's side. He backed away from the car, raising a hand in silent good-bye.</p>
<p>The car drove off, leaving him alone in the street.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Early rays of sunlight began to filter through the windows of the apartment. Jamie had to squint as he taped newspaper over the gaping hole in the living room window. "All right. I think that's taken care of."</p>
<p>Salome pushed the couch back into place. She put her hands on her hips, looking at the job critically. "Well, I think we've done the best we can to make this place habitable."</p>
<p>"We won't need to habit it for long," Jamie replied. "I should be able to get us into a new place by Monday. Won't be pretty, but it'll be somewhere Clarice can't get in."</p>
<p>"How are you going to get an entire new apartment in two days?" Salome asked, furrowing her brow.</p>
<p>"By spending more money than it can possibly be worth." Jamie ran a hand through his hair. "Thank God for trust funds."</p>
<p>Salome turned towards Connor's door. "I think someone should check on him."</p>
<p>"He's probably asleep." Jamie picked up a piece of the kitchen table. "You know, this was a very expensive piece." He dropped the splintered wood. "Do you think he can use it for stakes?"</p>
<p>Salome frowned, shaking her head. "He's awake. And he's not all right." She strode towards his door. "I'm going to check on him."</p>
<p>"Sal!" Jamie took a step towards her. "Are you sure you should do that?"</p>
<p>"Nope." Salome grabbed the doorknob. "But I'm going to do it anyway."</p>
<p>She opened the door and walked into Connor's room. She shut the door behind her, staring down at Connor. "So in case you're interested in knowing, Andrew's going to be all right. He'll be laid up for a while, but he'll recover. Dr. K'Xzzznch also left us the names of some contacts, some books... Things that can help us with the scrolls and the Circle."</p>
<p>Connor was laying flat on his back on his bed. He held something in his hand, something silver. He kept staring at it, ignoring Salome.</p>
<p>"Hey. Did you hear me?" Salome sat down beside him. "What are you looking at?"</p>
<p>"My birthday present," Connor replied. "From my parents."</p>
<p>Salome looked closer. She could now see it was a pocket watch.</p>
<p>"My grandfather gave this to my dad for his twentieth birthday. And now he's given it to me." Connor sighed, dropping the watch onto his chest. "Only he shouldn't. Because I'm not really his son."</p>
<p>"He remembers you as his son," Salome whispered. "Doesn't that make it real?"</p>
<p>"I can't be his son." Connor sat up. "I can't act like Connor Reilly. I don't think I even remember how any more. My whole life has become... This."</p>
<p>Salome looked away. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."</p>
<p>"It's not..." Connor stopped, thinking about his words for a moment. "It's not a bad thing. It's just how it's supposed to be. I'm not meant to be Joe Normal. I was given a vacation from it. If there's anything I've learned from this weekend, it's that I'll always be theirs."</p>
<p>"Theirs?" Salome turned back to Connor. "Who?"</p>
<p>"Angel. Darla. Holtz. I'll always be their son." Connor swallowed hard. "I've been seeing them. They've been talking to me."</p>
<p>Salome grabbed his hand. "I need to talk to you about that. Andrew and I figured out what was going on. It was the First. It wasn't--"</p>
<p>"It wasn't them." Connor nodded slowly. "I know that. I was able to figure it out. But that doesn't mean that everything they told me was a lie. Everything they-- it-- said... I do think that about myself." He looked down. "And it wasn't... It wasn't always it."</p>
<p>Salome's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"</p>
<p>"The last time, when I was at dinner, I saw Darla. I saw my mother." A sad smile overtook Connor's face. "It was her. I could feel it. She warned me about Clarice. If she hadn't come, Andrew and Oni would have been killed."</p>
<p>"Maybe the Powers," Salome's voice was weak. "Wanted to give you a birthday gift."</p>
<p>"I don't know." Connor shrugged. "I have no idea what's happening. I just know things are getting a lot worse." He finally looked at Salome. "Your hair."</p>
<p>Salome brought a hand to her brown hair. "Oh! I... I forgot about that. I was coming here to tell you about the First. But I didn't know if your parents were here. I thought it would be best to look normal."</p>
<p>"I like you the way you are." Connor ran a hand over her hair. "Normal. You don't look like you like this."</p>
<p>With a blush, Salome muttered a spell and her hair changed back to its normal purple hue.</p>
<p>"There's one thing I've been able to figure out in this whole mess." Connor licked his lips. "We have to be who we are. And no matter how much I try to kid myself, Connor Reilly isn't going to be the one to stop the Apocalypse. To do that, I've got to be Connor Angel."</p>
<p>"It's just a spell," Salome touched her hair. "It just hides what's really there. Magic can't change who you really are, Ace. Reilly or Angel, you can change what the Circle is doing."</p>
<p>"So when you look at me, what do you see?" Connor cocked his head in curiosity.</p>
<p>Salome smiled gently. She slowly leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Connor's lips. His eyes fluttered shut and he enjoyed the soft press of her mouth against his.</p>
<p>Finally, she pulled back. "I see you."</p>
<p>Connor managed a small smile back at her. "This has been an interesting birthday."</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I didn't get you anything." Salome gave him an embarrassed smile. "I didn't know it was your birthday."</p>
<p>"I know what you can get me." Connor took Salome's hand, holding it tightly. "You're a demon. You can do spells."</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Salome furrowed her brow. "Why?"</p>
<p>"Make them forget," Connor's voice was plaintive. "The Reillys. Make them forget about me. I need them to be safe. Cyvus Vail changed reality, you can change it back."</p>
<p>Salome shook her head. "No."</p>
<p>"Please, Salome." Connor begged. "No one is safe with me. You, Jamie, Andrew, Oni... You guys know what's happening. I think you can protect yourselves. This isn't their world. I need to do what I can to protect my family."</p>
<p>"And you will." Salome squeezed his hand. "But you need them. Even if I did have the power, I wouldn't make them forget you. They care about you, that's <em>not</em> part of any spell. I can't undo that." She cradled Connor's cheek. "Besides, they're better for knowing you."</p>
<p>She got up, going to the door.</p>
<p>"What makes you think that?" Connor asked.</p>
<p>Salome stopped at the doorway. "Because everyone else is."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Clarice howled as Wesley poured the holy water onto her bare chest. "I'm sorry, Master!"</p>
<p>"I <em>told </em>you," Wesley hissed. "We're to leave the Destroyer alone. That does <em>not</em> mean burst into his house and try to devour his Watcher."</p>
<p>"The Watcher has the Nyazian scrolls, thanks to him." Clarice jerked her chin towards Azriel, who stood smirking close by. "If they translate them, they'll discover what we're doing."</p>
<p>Wesley dribbled water onto Clarice's shoulder, leaving a sizzling, red trail. "And thanks to you they now know you can enter their home. You've made the ritual that much more difficult."</p>
<p>"I'm so-- AH!" Clarice screamed as Wesley dripped more holy water onto her flesh.</p>
<p>Wesley glanced over to the shadows. He threw a cross to Azriel. "Keep going. Don't kill her though. Our girl needs to be punished, but she's still a vital member of our team."</p>
<p>He strode to the shadows. "Did you have fun with the Destroyer?"</p>
<p>"Yes. He's quite entertaining. Easy to throw off balance."</p>
<p>Wesley nodded. "Do you have him off balance enough? Will Clarice's interference ruin the ritual?"</p>
<p>"I doubt it. He's not smart enough to discover the plan before the stars are in alignment."</p>
<p>Wesley's smile grew. "Then we will have Armageddon."</p>
<p>Fred stepped out of the shadows. "Oh, my love... This isn't the end of the world. It's the start of a new one."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>